


dapper wizards K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by theatricalities



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatricalities/pseuds/theatricalities
Summary: Draco’s got a long list of rules, and one of them is always look your best 'cause you never know who could be watching. Harry has nothing to complain, really.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 39
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	dapper wizards K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy your gif, dearest kitty! ♥  
> [Here](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/782905950272618506/782906247342981130/IMG_0698.JPG) a b/w version with a touch of pink.


End file.
